Candy Sword
by Krabby Patties
Summary: /AU/Oneshot/ When our lips met, I felt like we were equal, like we were both platitudinous; Sasuke wasn’t a king and I wasn’t a peasant, he wasn’t an angel and I wasn’t a demon. We were the same. /SxS/Non-Uchiha massacre/


Candy Sword  
An AU Sasuke and Sakura Oneshot Fanfiction  
By Krabby Patties

THE EPIGRAPHS:

Eddie: Can I ask you something? Do you know where Harvard is?  
A.J.: It's near Boston.  
Eddie: No I mean, do you really know where Harvard is? It's another planet, man – another universe. Totally unlike the one we know. Filled with big blond guys who eat ivy and row boats. What I'm trying to say is, you and Corey just aren't made for each other. She's different from you.  
-- Empire Records

Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
Live inside you  
Love, I'd never hurt you  
But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly  
Oh  
The horror of our love  
-- "Horror of Our Love" by Ludo

Hey, you  
Mrs. I-don't-know-what-the-f*ck-your-name-is  
I'm drawn to you  
Something's magnetic here  
If I could approach you  
Or even get close to the scent that you left behind  
That'd be fine  
No doubt now  
You bring out  
The animal inside  
I'll eat you alive, I'll eat you alive  
-- "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit

x---------x  
x-----x  
x  
x-----x  
x---------x

We all met under the Tree after school on Monday. The snow from the only snowfall we've had this season—and probably will ever have—had melted during the six hours we are forced to go to school. The temperature had dramatically risen from this morning and the extra layers were being shed. At the Tree, Sasuke, Chouji & Naruto were only in T-shirts, enjoying the heat we missed. The others had stripped down to just sweaters.

The moment Naruto saw me, he galloped over and took my box of candy out of my hand. We walked up to the tree side by side as Naruto rummaged through the large amount of candy I had. He held up a Snickers bar like King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone.

"Yes! Thanks, Sakura-chan," he yelled, paying me a dollar. He pointed his sword at Sasuke. "Jealous?"

Sasuke's gaze fell on me. "Candy Girl. C'mere."

My heart pounded as I walked over to Sasuke and held the box of candy as an alter boy holds the goblet for the priest. He held the small of my back while riffling through the box with his other hand.

Without making an apparent decision, he pulled a twenty out of his back pocket. "Do you have change for a twenty?"

I nodded. I took the envelope of money out of the box and gathered nineteen dollars. We exchanged bills and he took a Snickers bar. When he swung the sword out at Naruto, Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Earlier when I asked if you had money I could borrow to buy candy, you told me no! You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked at him and then his eyes caught mine. I blushed and couldn't look until moments later when Chouji bought six candy bars from me.

"What are you selling candy for," Kiba asked after failing to steal a bar from Chouji.

"My broadcasting class. We always need money for when a camera breaks and to buy blank CDs and DVDs and whatever."

Kiba nodded. "Oh, cool."

Ino scoffed, the pig. "I would never buy candy from you. Plus, HTV is getting worse, not better. Money won't change how lame you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, bitch? I couldn't hear you. I was too distracted by your fat snout."

"Did you say something about that huge forehead you've got?"

"No, but you might hear better if you quit squealing."

"You've got a big, fat forehead."

"You've got a big, fat pig butt."

Ino hissed at me and Naruto burst out laughing, his mouth full of chocolate, peanuts, and caramel. He grabbed both of us around the shoulders. "Ladies, no fighting unless it's over me."

Sasuke pushed Naruto forward by the butt with the sole of his foot, and Naruto managed to fall face-down in the grass without pulling us down. Idiot.

Without looking at me, Ino spun on her heel and left to converse other Tree Kids. That left me and Sasuke alone with Naruto on the ground in front of us.

I couldn't look at Sasuke. He and I had a weird relationship. We all went to Kiba's house once for a party where we mainly played videogames the whole time. Sasuke and I shared a couch while the guys played an intense game of Halo 3. Sasuke lounged on the couch and placed his legs in my lap. I didn't mind. Kankuro, Gaara's brother, walked in and said "What a cute couple" assuming we were dating because he didn't know us very well. I blushed bright red and I don't think Sasuke cared.

Then there was another time when we held hands once during a movie at the theatre. I was complaining about how cold my hands were and at first he took one of my hands in between both of his, then the other. And the he just held my right hand for the rest of the movie. The movie ended and we never acknowledged that we held hands.

Another time, we stayed pretty late at Naruto's house. We were watching another movie and I was wicked pissed at Naruto for destroying (spilling a glass of orange juice onto, half-tearing a cover off of, using a page toward the end as writing paper of) my favorite book ever. Sasuke rubbed my thigh under the blanket we all shared and tried to calm me down. It felt wrong that Sasuke was doing that so I took his hand to stop him and he laced his fingers between mine. The next day we hung out again and we never acknowledged that Sasuke touched me in an area no guy has ever touched before.

I've spent nights trying to figure out if Sasuke liked me in the way I've liked him. Tenten, Shikamaru, and Hinata won't talk to me anymore if I mention Sasuke's name because of all the advice I've asked from them.

"Just tell him you like him," they have always told me.

If only it were so easy. Sasuke and I are from two different universes. His parents are the second richest people in Konoha, the Hyuuga family being first. The Uchiha family owns a lot of Konoha, run the Konoha Police Force, opened the first and biggest general hospital way back when, own villas in the Western World, and are pretty close with the Hokage and many other Kages. Sasuke spends some days after school (sometimes instead of school) with his father getting ready to partner with his father on certain business and getting ready to take over some of his father's businesses as soon as he turns eighteen. Technically, Sasuke doesn't have to go to college, but he convinced his father to let him apply to some schools.

Hinata's like a frickin' princess and I still hang out with her, but, then again, her presence doesn't reek success, Starbucks, and Lamborghinis (Sasuke has one, by the way). Hinata is the heir to her family but gave her birthright to Neji, her cousin, because she didn't want to deal with that. In my book, Hinata is ordinary; Sasuke is not. I'm not good enough for him. He's different from me.

We all noticed a Sophomore running up the hill to the Tree. We didn't like people that threatened our territory, like the nerdy Juniors in the Technology Academy (which is in a strange, unknown area of the school) who try to hang out under a different tree near ours. But a lone person wasn't a big deal. "Hey, Candy Girl! Can I buy a Milkyway?"

"Yup." I held out the box to him and took his dollar.

I sighed when the boy had walked away. "Since when was Candy Girl my new name?"

"Since HTV started selling candy all the time," Kiba answered.

"But, other people in HTV sell candy as well."

"So?"

I kind of wanted to hit Kiba, but that wouldn't be classy. Instead, I began saying my good-byes and got ready to walk home. I was four steps away from the tree when Sasuke called me.

"Sakura."

Finally someone was saying the name my parents gave me, even though he seemed to have begun the whole Candy Girl thing amongst the Tree Kids.

I turned and saw Sasuke walking toward me. He was expressionless, giving me no inkling as to what he wanted.

"I wondered if the Candy Girl tasted like candy."

What that some lame pick-up line? Sasuke looked pretty serious though. My heart stopped as he took the box of candy from me with one hand and held the tip of my chin with the other. He lifted my chin and I looked into his eyes. He leaned in, slow and calculating, and when our lips met, I felt like we were equal, like we were both platitudinous; Sasuke wasn't a king and I wasn't a peasant, he wasn't an angel and I wasn't a demon. We were the same.

Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. We were floating amongst the clouds in the sky, amongst the fish in the sea, amongst the stars in outer-space until the Tree Kids started making cat-calls at us and whistling.

"Bow chicka bow bow," Naruto yelled at us.

Sasuke and I turned to look at them and I felt a little bit of Sasuke's nonchalance running through my body.

"Hn," I mumbled.

Sasuke turned away from them and took my hand. After lacing his fingers between mine, we headed toward the parking lot and I asked, "Do I taste like candy?"

"Not at all. I hate candy."

x---------x  
x-----x  
x  
x-----x  
x---------x

A.N: Hewwo!

I've had this idea in my head forever. It was supposed to be a lot shorter than this and just something cute. I never expected it to go into Sakura's head and delve into those scary details about Sasuke's infamousness. Oh wells. I still hoped you guys like it.

Readers of "Beaten Black and Pink": SOOOOON. I've had a lot of people reviewing and telling me to update. I know! And I'm sorry! I don't have Writers' Block, like I know exactly where I want to go with the story but... I dunno. I just don't have inspiration to actually sit down and write it. I hoped you guys like this little oneshot and I hope it makes up for my lack of updating. :D

Everyone should rent Empire Records and watch it. It's amazing. One of my favorite movies right now. Renée Zellweger and Liv Tyler are in the movie and they're so little! Anway, it's like the classic teenager movie. You've gotta see it. And "Horror of Our Love" and "Eat You Alive" are amazing songs! The lyrics totally describes Edward from _Twilight_'s point of view on Bella. (Sorry, if you hate _Twilight_ and I just ruined your life.)

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,  
ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters are copyrighted 2002 by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Snickers, Milkyway, Starbucks, or Lamborghini. All rights reserved.


End file.
